The Lab
by MonoShuga
Summary: [OCS ONLY] A large group of Nightmaren find themselves in a strange building with no memory of their origins. Will they remember their origins and be able to return home?
**Chapter I**

In a completely dark room, a young ghost girl just lied down, with her eyes closed shut. She didn't recall the last time she was awake as she had remained unconscious in a deep sleep for what seemed like an eternity. She opened her deep red eyes as she removed the bangs from her long black hair with the long sleeves of her pure white dress and looked around.

Darkness. The ground beneath her pale bare feet seemed to be wooden, but the Nightmaren child's blue aura failed to light the rest of the darkness surrounding her. She could tell she was in a room, and a small one to be precise but she did not feel alone. Someone else was in there with her as well and she got more curious than actually scared. She was usually void of emotion and fear, regardless of the situation.

As she got up, her blue aura got stronger and she stepped forward until her eyes met two other Nightmaren, clearly way older than her, probably around fourteen or fifteen years old. A boy and a girl, the boy with light skin, cyan blue eyes and messy orange coloured hair, and the girl, blonde with dark grey skin, violet eyes and medium short hair, both staring at her with horror in their eyes. The two seemed to be wearing rather poor and messy looking clothes and seemed to be rather protective of each other as they sat in the corner of the room.

The ghost child did not react, just tilting her head to the side in curiosity – Hello…

\- If you want to attack my brother, you'll have to get through me first…! – The girl shouted hesitantly yet with only a small hint of bravery as the boy gave her a surprised look, muttering for her not to do anything stupid.

Despite the fact that the two barely looked like siblings, the ghost did not question this and simply blinked with a neutral look on her face - …Where am I…?

The two looked at each other and seemed to lower their guard only slightly - …You… don't know…? – The boy said with a suspicious look on his face and the ghost shook her head, looking back at him

\- Do you? – She asked, looking sharply at them, but the two's expressions showed that they were as confused as she was.

The older girl started to breathe heavily, muttering things like – This can't be happening! – As she seemed to start panicking, the boy tried to comfort her.

\- I'm Darah… - The ghost child interrupted, looking at the two siblings as if awaiting for a response – What are your names?

\- Oh! I'm Zelly and this is Blade! – The girl said in panic as surprise came to her – That's all I can remember… I was just… Doing something! And it got black and I woke up here! – She cried out, the brother unsure of what to do with her.

\- Same here! – He said nervously – Do you have anything to do with this?!

Darah remained in silence, placing her sleeve in front of her mouth as a thinking habit. She was in fact doing something of her own until it all just faded to black, and whatever memories she had, were gone – No… It happened to me too… - She said quietly, quickly turning to face another corner of the room as something approached with heavy steps. Zelly cried out while Blade tried to keep quiet, hushing for her to do the same, but the ghost's aura was enough to immediately spoil their position.

Another boy approached, not much older than the two siblings but he seemed to have a rather angry face, as if the face of someone that had woken up in a bad mood. He squinted his olive green eyes at the sight of the light, and they could see him better. He had brown skin, dark brown hair with bangs that covered his right eye and the same poor looking clothes – Excuse me, what is this place and why are you all screaming? – He said with an unintentionally angry tone.

Zelly blushed in embarrassment and Blade gave him a stern look, this stranger had a vaguely familiar look to him, but with fuzzy memories, it was hard for him to tell who it was. His metallic horn that moved as if it was an animal ear and the robotic arm seemed rather familiar, but Blade just replied – You! Do you know anything about this place?

\- Well, I…

\- Just woke up here. – Darah said, not facing any of them.

The three gazed at her as if expecting her to continue but the girl remained in silence, until yet another noise captured their attention. A strong light suddenly came in the room as a door, previously unseen, had violently opened.

\- Yes… I did... - The boy mumbled as he then walked towards the light – Just in case we meet again, you can call me Iron.

They exchanged names as the siblings got up as well, walking to the light, Darah being the last one, hovering slowly after them.

\- Something tells me we're not actually going to leave… - Zelly said with a scared look on her face as she looked back at them.

In front of them, a long grey corridor could be seen as other confused Nightmaren were walking by, following a group of strangers that seemed to be leading them. Eagerly peaking out of the door, the four followed this group, only the steps and creaks on the grey wooden floor could be heard and they noticed how they followed three shadowy figures barely resembling Nightmaren. On the corridor, more doors were present and as they opened with the presence of the Nightmaren figures, others would come out. The siblings assumed that they too had no idea of their whereabouts and gave the new confused Nightmaren an understanding look. The corridor seemed to be getting to an end and no one in the group even attempted to get away despite outnumbering those who guided them.

Where were they being taken to?


End file.
